Shania
|-|Base= |-|Thunderbird= |-|La Sirene= |-|Tatan'Ka= |-|Tirawa= Summary Shania is one of the main protagonists in the video game Shadow Hearts: From The New World, a Native American Garvoy tribe priestess and warrior woman with the power to fuse into monsters like the series' previous main protagonist Yuri Hyuga. Shania is not specifically identified as a harmonixer like Yuri, his father or Kurando, she does have Fusion powers very similar to the previously established harmonixers that allow her to fuse with supernatural spirits, which she controls by making contracts with Spirits in order to use their powers. Shania and her bodyguard Natan are the last two members of the Garvoy tribe, who were killed off by the evil creature known as Lady. Shania and her bodyguard Natan are the last two members of the Garvoy tribe, who were killed off by the evil creature known as Lady. Shania goes through the game with the singular purpose of finding Lady and avenging her people's near genocide. While on the trail of Lady Shania and Natan come across Johnny Garland as one of their best leads. With her bodyguard Natan always at her side, Shania also wanders the country slaying the demons that emerge from the "Window" the very thing that ended Marlow's life. She saves Johnny's life and in turn, Johnny asks to accompany her in the hopes that they will find Gilbert. Though Johnny is the player character of the game the plot revolves around Shania's quest for vengeance exclusively for about the first third of the game. Shania's Element is Dark, and she uses twin tomahawks to fight. Unlike Yuri, Shania's first three fusion forms are innately Dark, using spells of Dark and two other elements (with the exception of Thunderbird, who uses only Air and Dark spells). Completing the Garvoy sidequest unlocks both the game's good ending and a fourth fusion, Tirawa, which is Non-Elemental. Voiced by: Ryoko Nagata (JP) Kelly Ray (EN) Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | High 6-A | 5-B | Likely 4-C Name: Shania Origin: Shadow Hearts: From the New World Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Human Shamaness, Princess of the Garvoy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Tomahawk Wielder, Shania is capable of transforming into a Fusion Monster by summoning a spirit she contracted with into her own body to unleash different powers Attack Potency: Continent level | Multi-Continent level | Planet level | Likely Star level Speed: FTL (She should be comparable to Hildegard and Joachim) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 100+ Striking Strength: Continent Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | At least Planet level Stamina: Large Range: Extended melee range | Planetary Standard Equipment: Wild Mist, a battle axe of Urogira that originally belonged to her father. The blade turns the air to mist, confusing enemies, then to shards of ice that tear them apart like talons. Intelligence: Highly skilled combatant, an expert at tracking and fighting demons/monsters Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunderbird:' Spirit Ruler of the sky, wearing lightning wings. Fiery-tempered; responds to anger or grief. Her beating wings summon the wind from afar to banish evil from the sky. *'Tatan'Ka:' Ruler of the earth, wrapped in stone. Brave; responds to readiness and resolve. her fist is a hammer that shakes the earth and sweeps away the evil that prowls it. *'La Sirene:' The Ocean spirit wearing the surging sea. Has a gentle nature; responds to tenderness and woe. Her tears form a tsunami that swallows all evil floating in the ocean. *'Tirawa:' The Sun spirit residing in the primordial flame. Noble character; only kindles pure strength. If one is tainted with even a bit of evil, the flame will consume them. Key: Base | Thunderbird/La Sirene | Tatan'Ka | Tirawa Others Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shadow Hearts Category:Humans Category:Axe Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tomahawk Users